Transferring calls to an appropriate media gateway from a packet based network is challenging. A call from an external network to a packet based network, such as an IP based network will use a gateway (e.g., a media gateway), a Session Border Controller (SBC), or another interface between the networks. Calls are frequently transferred back out of the packet based network (e.g., to another packet based network, to a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) based network, or other network). The transferred call often results in a call routed back out of the network through a second media gateway, a Session Border Controller (SBC), or other interface. This results in the call continuing to use resources of the network from which it was transferred. For example, two telephony or IP trunks connected to the media gateways or the session border controllers will continue to carry the call as will the corresponding ports and a portion of the internal network (i.e., the network from which the call was transferred). This results in wasted resources and a portion of a network being used for an external call (i.e., no parties to the call are on the network). The use of the network also exposes the administrators, owners, users, or others associated with the network to liability for a call instead of handing the responsibility off to the network or networks who are parties to the call. For example, there is a risk that the call may be sniffed or otherwise monitored while traveling across the network.